Core C is responsible for the production of clinical grade anti-CD45 BC8 antibody, anti-CD20 1F5(scFv)4-streptavidin fusion protein and anti CD45 BC8(scFv)4-streptavidin fusion proteins. These reagents will be produced, purified and validated in the Biologies Production Facility of the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. Antibodies and fusion proteins will be produced under current good manufacturing practice (cGMP) conditions and investigational new drug applications (INDs) will be filed with the Food and Drug Administration (FDA).